


Tintagel Plumage

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Plumage [4]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Blue Has Issues With Humans, Gen, Mild Blood, Namely Hoskins and Wu, Pushing Boundaries inspired, Raptor Puppy Piles, Raptor Squad Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days before Jurrasic World comes online, the young pack wants to stay close to their Alpha. In the days afterwards, it's reassurance that the Alpha is still theirs.</p><p>Inspired by the Pushing Boundaries series~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tintagel Plumage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 
  * Inspired by [Threshold Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242024) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> Looking through my series, I realized that I promised raptor cuddles and didn't deliver! Blue decided she was in on it and then the rest sorta... raptor-piled on the idea. Literally. 
> 
> Wu struck me as _far_ too gleeful to be showing bby!raptors to the original group.
> 
> Owen's not getting much of the actual wording at first and more images than true speaking, so keep that in mind, I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Blue nuzzles the smaller raptors, imprinting their individual scents into her mind. She could feel eyes on her, human but full of fear-awe-envy as Owen-Alpha enters the nest. 

**_Alpha._** She purrs and arches into the soft palm. To the others on the wrong side of the—what was it?—

 _Glass._ Owen-Alpha washes amusement at her frustration at trying to find the right **human** words. 

To the others on the wrong side of the glass, it would look like Blue could harm her Alpha. She inhales the scent of _smoke-patchouli-engine grease_ that follows her Alpha and is strongest at his wrists, underarms, neck and groin. Blue rubs at his wrist, scattering the scent amongst the little ones. 

**A...Afa.** Echo croons softly, her mind working out how to communicate. She tumbles from the nest where Blue has set herself to guard her squabbling sisters. **Aaafa!**

The humans behind the glass recoil at Echo's plaintive call. Blue calls as well, a staccato bark that frightens the others away. It won't do to let them know Owen-Alpha is _theirs_. 

"Yes?" Owen chuckles as he scoops Echo up. She's small, even for a raptor, a runt of a nestling. She is also the loudest and demands food at least twice as often as her other sisters. Blue approves that her smallest sister is such a fighter. Charlie and Delta peer out from under Blue, curious about the happy scent that wafts in the air from Owen-Alpha. 

**Afa warm.**

"Am I?" This Blue knows is fondness, is an Alpha's response as all Owen-Alpha does is curl her closer to his skin. She chitters to the other two, telling them that they must listen to Owen-Alpha. He knows best, knows more than they do. 

Apa! Want. Charlie burbles as she carefully makes her way over to Owen-Alpha. She collapses into Alpha's lap, purring roughly as she snuffles at his coverings. Delta looks to Blue to explain or at least confirm. 

_Alpa? Good?_

Blue chitters and chirps, nudging the last one towards Owen-Alpha. Delta sways and squawks in panic before Alpha simply picks her up to cradle her with Echo. She lets out a loud purr of approval at her pack's actions. 

**Our _Alpha._** Blue says with pride. She finds her spot by his left side open, settling in with a rumble as she listens to his heartbeat. It's steady; the rhythm unchanged even with more raptors on him than before.

* * *

The first time they hunt together, Blue looks to their Alpha to see if she's done well. 

**_Quick kill. Short. No pain._ **

Blood is dripping down her already-coated muzzle but she blinks guileless eyes at Owen-Alpha as she waits for a reply. 

"You did really good, Blue." He allows her to rub her muzzle against his wrist, her jaw opening to take in the familar scent, ivory teeth stained red as she licks at his pulse. 

"Grady, watch it." Hoskins. She inhales again, firmly ignoring the stench of the man who thinks he owns her pack. 

Blue rubs against Owen-Alpha again, smearing drying copper into the already rich scent he brings with him. 

Barry, the one who carries the scent of _ink-sand-spice_ , clicks his tongue but doesn't interfere as the rest of the pack moves to offer their Alpha the richest part of the kill. 

He takes a bite to please them. Blue notices his discomfort and chitters so he'll kneel. She noses at his jaw like a nestling, looking at him with a hungry kreel. He spits it out into her waiting mouth. 

Blue croons, prompting the others to crowd around Owen-Alpha, blocking him from the view of everyone aside from Barry.

* * *

The nest changes when they get too big for the bed. It moves to the large enclosure that is across from Owen-Alpha's cabin. 

Echo kreels loudly enough to scare the guards above, Delta hisses at anyone who comes past and Charlie curls into a corner with a tiny whine caught in her throat. Blue waits by the heavy door, her gaze unblinking as she breathes in shallowly and breathes out a huff of air. 

Alpha opens the door and skids in the sweet-smelling hay to sit. Charlie warbles excitedly, Delta bolts for Alpha and Echo unceremoniously shoves herself against his right side. Blue slowly makes her way over but she's equally glad that Owen-Alpha hasn't left them alone in this new place. 

In the morning, Barry finds Owen buried in a pile of snoozing raptors each of them supporting his body with their own, his body a pillow for their faces. Blue is tucked against his left side, her muzzle resting over his heart. 

Barry takes a quick, soundless shot of them all tangled together before he snaps his fingers to wake them all for breakfast.

* * *

It's when they start 'tagging along' with Alpha that they learn of many things. Blue begins to dislike the casual contact other humans assume is their right; some more like Owen-Alpha, others that do not hide their fear of her pack. 

Of the few that do not... Blue keeps a wary eye out for the one that Owen-Alpha says gave them to him. 

Dr. Wu is what the humans murmur with fear and respect. She only peels back her lips behind the muzzle when she sees him. His presence is tainted with sickness, prey-fear and most offending to Blue... kith-smell. As though he is pack. 

Blue cannot find the words for it. She does not want to, not with how he smells to her and the pack.

* * *

Hate. When Wu has come and gone again, her blood and the others' tucked into a black bag, she snarls and rubs herself into the dirt of the enclosure. It isn't enough. Blue gives a staccato call that is just for Owen-Alpha, her distress apparent in her flared nostrils and slitted pupils. 

"Blue? Hey, hey, what's wrong?" 

**_Wu._ **

"What about him?" Owen rubs his wrists over her nose, over her jaw and she snorts. She buried her face in his chest nosing for his neck. He lets her, surprise flaring when the others join her. "Girls?" 

**Wrong.** Echo insists as she tumbles Alpha to the ground so they can smell like him. Charlie and Delta join, the playful snaps and snarls worrying the other humans aside from Barry. Owen-Alpha flashes what he calls a signal and the tense humans relax the grip they have on the dangerous black fire-bringers. 

**_Has kith-smell but is NOT kin. Rotten,_** She finally gives voice to the rumbling in her chest. **_Want to tear him apart. Leave him for little biters._**

"Hate. You're feeling hate. All of you." Owen sighs as he caresses any part of the pile of raptors on top of him. "Listen, you need to reign it in. If he gets so much as a whiff..." Alpha speaks, the cadence soothing them as his entire body is covered in pack scent. Blue whuffles and croons at the mix. He gently caresses under her right eye, causing her to start purring with contentment washing through the special bond. 

This is the right scent, the only one that she will not recoil from.

* * *

They wait for Owen to return. 

After Indominus, Rexy/Danger and Mosasaur, the pack is exhausted. The wait in the forest around their home calms them some but none can sleep. It takes Alpha hours to reappear, hours in which they hunt, eat and hunt again. The pack stays out of sight, as Alpha has asked. 

Blue notices him first. Owen smells off, too much **human** , not enough like pack. She whines faintly but waits as he steps into the shade of the trees and then she's in his space, crowding him into the other three as they scent him again. The _smoke-patchouli-engine grease_ permeates the air as he relaxes against Blue. She makes sure to snuffle for any other scent save Barry's. 

The pack surround him, crooning softly as they curl around Owen-Alpha. 

She purrs, knowing that he is safe with them, knowing they are strong and can face the threats ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
